Uphill Struggle
by anemic royalty
Summary: Zakuro must have a reason for modeling. But what is the answer to this mystery? This is basically a fanfic of Zakuro's past.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way at all! Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida are the creators, I'm just a huge Zakuro fan that thinks that she deserves more than two lines in the manga   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The small girl with a shock of silky purple hair stared at the door. "Mama...where's daddy going?" helplessly cried the girl. Her heart was crushed when her father slammed the door behind him...without even saying goodbye. Her mother hesitated. "Zakuro...daddy...daddy is going away for a little while," her eyes filled up with tears and a stream poured down her cheek. Zakuro clutched on to her mother's lavender button-up shirt. "Mama...where is he going? Is he...coming back ever again?" The 5-year-old Zakuro broke out into sobs. Her mother, Yuriko, embraced her precious little daughter. "We're gonna be okay, sweetie...I promise...we'll be together forever..." her voice trailed off as she held her innocent, sweet, and naive daughter close to her. Zakuro's father had emotionally injured them.  
  
The day passed by slowly...the sorrow made it unbearable and miserable. Zakuro's wallowed in her sadness...she was badly damaged. "Daddy doesn't love me and mama any more...I thought he liked us," thought a melancholy Zakuro. She slipped on a bell-sleeved, velvetine nightgown. Then she suddenly collapsed into tears. "T-this was a birthday present from daddy--!" she choked back cries. Her heart of gold started to rust as her world darkened. "Dear God....please....just please let this be a dream!! I want daddy to love me! I want him to stay here! P-p-please...God...just let be a dream!!" exclaimed Zakuro. She trotted to Yuriko's room and clung on to her mom's curvy contour. "MA---MAAA!! I DON'T WANT DADDY TO LEAVE!!!!! WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE US ANYMORE? MAMA!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET HIM TO COME BACK!!" screamed Zakuro as her arms flailed about and her sanity started to bend. "Zakuro...I'm so sorry..." whispered Yuriko.  
  
Zakuro cried herself to sleep as she stared at what wasn't there....her father. As she peacefully slept, her dreams were injected with jubilant memories of her father, and waves of happiness crashed and washed over them. Zakuro murmured words in her sleep..."I love you too, daddy...mumble" These dreams were like a slice of pure heaven, frosted with sheer euphoria. Her heart was heavy with feeling. The night passed, and the sky faded from ebony to violet and the stars melted away. The sun peeked out and smiled.  
  
Zakuro's violet eyes slowly opened up. Her heart sunk in the middle of a pitch-black sea of solitude. "I...It was just a dream..." she frowned in dismay to herself. Whispers from her conscience plastered themselves in her mind. "He doesn't love you". "You're never seeing him again." "You're a selfish and worthless little brat". "You have NOTHING to live for". Her full lips began to tremble. A tear rolled down her cheek. "It's my fault...it's because he hates me..." Thorns from her father's remiss prickled Zakuro's mentality and emotions. She stumbled down the stairs. Yuriko was plopped down on the sofa, drinking hot green tea, watching one of those modeling shows. Yuriko awkwardly smiled at Zakuro. "H-hi, honey...g...ood morning..." said Yuriko. Zakuro returned a syrupy sweet smile. "Hello, mama," cheerily chirped Zakuro. They both pasted smiles on their faces and acted like it never happened. Zakuro guessed it would be better that way.  
  
Zakuro and Yuriko watched the modeling program in silence. The tension had gotten to a point where it was just plain uncomfortable. Therefore Zakuro piped up. "Mama...will daddy ever come back?" she softly inquired. Yuriko wasn't expecting this from Zakuro. "Well...daddy and I had a disagreement. He'll be taking some time off. But I promise I will forever stay with you. I love you very much, Zakuro." Zakuro's wide violet eyes were filled with wonder. "So...he might be back...?" a naive Zakuro replied. Yuriko patted her head. "Well, sweetie, it's possible...he probably will. It is not definite, Please don't get your hopes up; I don't want you to get disappointed and become sad again. But no matter what, I want you to know I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere," she hugged Zakuro. "I don't get it...you mean daddy might come home?" questioned Zakuro. "Well, yes...but no matter what, I'm never leaving...." Zakuro beamed at the fact he might return.   
  
.Zakuro finally got dressed into a white and blue checkered dress, a white shirt underneath, white tights, and blue flats. She had violet eyes of liquid steel that shined like justice, a milky white complexion, full and luscious lips,and purple hair as smooth as satin. She looked like a very beautiful little girl now...especially because she was a little bit more happy now. A morsel of hope illuminated Zakuro's life. It was...the only thing she lived for. Which seemed pretty depressing. 


End file.
